The present invention relates to a novel compound, and more particularly to methyldi(trimethylsiloxy)sylylpropylglycerol methacrylate which is availably employed as a main monomer for preparing copolymers useful as a material of contact lenses.
Contact lenses made of polymethyl methacrylate are well known. These contact lenses have the disadvantages that the oxygen permeability is low and the hydrophilic property is poor. Therefore, since cornea is easy to fall into a state of oxygen starvation, and also since the contact lens lacks in affinity for cornea and gives a foreign body sensation, it takes about one month for accomodation and even if persons have accomodated to wear of the contact lenses, they cannot wear over 12 hours in a day.
In order to eliminate such disadvantages of the contact lenses made of polymethyl methacrylate, there have been proposed high water content lenses made of a polymer of ethylene glycol monomethacrylate as a main component. These contact lenses have a higher oxygen permeability than that of the contact lenses made of polymethyl methacrylate, but cannot permeate a sufficient amount of oxygen for cornea. Also, these contact lenses have the fatal disadvantage of being contaminated by bacteria, because the water content is too high.